Requested One Shots
by MrsHoranLoverBTR
Summary: All of these One Shots are requested by you! So if you want one, PM me
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: briorca18  asked me to create a One-Shot for her. So I am. This is my first One-Shot so hopefully I do well. If you want me to create you a One Shot, Just PM me.

**Katie is 6 and Kendall is 13**

"Alright guys, I'm off to work. It's a night shift! So Kendall please look after your sister and yourself. I will be back by midnight. If you need food. There is $10 on the kitchen counter." Mom said

"Bye Mommy. Will you be back torromow morning?" Katie asked

"Yes darling I will bye guys!" She said, Kissing Kendall's and Katie's foreheads.

And walked out of the door.

"So baby sis, do you want to watch a movie?" Kendall asked his sister

"Yes can we watch this one?" Katie said, running to the DVD shelve and picking out a random DVD

She gave me The Woman In Black.

"Katie , are you sure you want to watch it? It is a horror film"

"Please Kenny! I really want too!" she pleaded, giving Kendall her brown puppies' eyes

Kendall put it in the DVD player and the film started to play…

An hour and a half later the film finished.

"Katie, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Kendall said

"But I'm not tired." She yawned

"Well your yawn tells me another thing. I will carry you upstairs?" He offered

Katie nodded her head. And Kendall carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. Katie crawled into her blankets and went to sleep.

Kendall went downstairs to get himself a glass of milk and started to watch the news. About 10 minutes, he heard crying coming from Katie's bedroom.

"Hey hey! Baby girl. It's okay, Kenny here." He said hugging her, "Did the movie scare you?"

She nodded her head

"Kenny, I had a dream that the woman in black was chasing me and she was scary (A/N: I never watched the movie before. My sisters have) Can I sleep in your bed please Kenny?"

"Oh come on then." Picking her up and taking her to Kendall's bed. He tucked her in and went under the covers. He kissed her good night and watches her fall asleep.

When their Mom came back she was proud of Kendall, being the father figure to Katie. She smiled at them and went to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

One Shot for Brianna

**Katie is 5 Logan is 11**

One Night it was Logan's job to watch Katie. Katie was just playing around with her dolls until she can to Logan screaming and crying

"Logie, my shoulder gone! ITS GONE!" She cried

Logan looked at her shoulder. She dislocated it. He did everything he could to get it back to more. He finally did it over five minutes. Katie stared crying and ran off into the back yard. Logan chased her, trying to catch her.

"Katie, get back down there now! Kendall going to kill me!" he shouted in frustration

"I can't… I'm stuck"

Logan eyes widened. "Ok, Katie. Don't move! I'm coming to bring you down." He shouted

Logan pulls up his sleeves and just about to climb until Katie screamed something

"Logan!"

He runs and quickly catches her before she hits the down.

"That was fun. I wanna do it again!" Katie smiles

Logan picks her up, "No Katie! You have dislocated your shoulder, you fall out of a tree! And now you are all muddy and dirty. Time for a bath young lady"

He walks back inside and puts Katie in the bath.

"Katie, close your eyes. I need to clean your face." Logan ordered

He did as she was told. He took Katie out of the bath and dried her and put her underwear on. He noticed he forgot to get her clothes

"Katie, stay here. I need to get your clothes" Logan said

Katie smirked

As soon as Logan left she quickly left the bathroom and started running about in the house.

"Katie come here! I need to put your clothes on."

Katie started giggling as Logan picked her up.

"If you be a good girl, I will let you have cookies with milk and watch some cartoons?"

Katie grinned. She let him dress her and she sat on the sofa and put it on a cartoon. Logan gave her the cookies and she started dipping them in the milk and eats them. Around 10 minutes or less, the cookies and milk was finished and Katie was fast asleep. Logan shut his eyes for 2 minutes just to be waken up by Katie's screaming and crying.

"Shh… Katie what's wrong?" Logan cradled her

"I want Kenny." He pouted

"He will be home soon promise. Just go to sleep please?"

Katie closed her eyes and snuggled into Logan's side.

A half hour Later Kendall comes back and sees the place and Katie in one piece. He knew from that day, him and Logan will become best friends…


End file.
